


Not Today

by Jahaliel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Nemo doesn't like it when things go that wrong, fix-it fic of a fic, how did she get here? who knows, lets not have angst lets have happiness, like a dash of lemon, with just a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Nemo was yelling at me the entire time that she could fix Char's angst the entire time I was reading it.  Also includes a second bonus chapter with my AU (fluffier) idea that I came up with.Dedicated to the FFXV discord y'all are the best





	1. Not Today

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken Beads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302481) by [CharlotteDaBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm). 



Nemo awakes to a dissonant chiming - it is not quite a scream but close to it. She pulls on clothing as she runs to her mirror hall - one of the unassigned mirrors is pulsing, and the source of the noise. She summons her weapons, takes a deep breath and presses her hand against the mirror's glass. 

*SAVETHEMSAVETHEMMYBOYSHELP*

"Shhh, I'll come - tell me what's going on and I'll come help."

Images are shoved into Nemo's mind - ones that seem faintly familiar; two lovers, a final stand - a barrier made impassable.  
*HELPHELPHELPSAVETHEM*

"I'm on my way." Nemo suits words to actions and jumps into the pulsing surface which stills behind her - the chimes fade away leaving silence behind.

Regis knows he's not getting out of here - knows that he will never get another morning with his husband - Glauca enters the room and lifts his sword to strike - and it is caught with a clang by a woman who had appeared without warning. Magic leaps around her, but Regis has never ever seen anyone quite like her before. Shaking his head he joins the fight, harrying Glauca to try and force the General into leaving an opening for the stranger.

They work together as Nyx watches behind the barrier, watches his king, his lover, his husband fight with the stranger - the warrior in him appreciates the way she covers for the King's bad leg without question or hesitation. He knows he should take the Princess and go, but his legs refuse to move. Lightning jumps out from Regis' hand, Glauca dodges and it strikes the stranger but instead of shocking her, it caresses her arm, sliding down in her hand and she returns it with force towards their enemy. This time it hits - melting away a little of the metal armour encasing Glauca.

Regis sees a glimpse of the man's face and stops in shock. Glauca presses the advantage only to have Nemo jump full onto his back, pull him down and slit his throat with the shorter of the two blades she is using. Magic swirls around them and Glauca laughs, trying to shake her off but Nemo holds firm, giving the poison on the blade time to work. Eventually - and it takes longer than she was expecting Glauca dies; the barrier drops, and Nyx rushes to Regis' side - shocked to discover the true identity of the enemy General.

"We've got to go." Nemo said, "Allow me to guard your backs."  
"Very well," Regis says, and he is older than the morning - the betrayal of his Captain aging his eyes. "May I know your name, young lady?"  
"I am Nemo d'Vidas. You lead and I'll follow."

Together the four of them make their way out of the Citadel - MTs litter the streets, as do the bodies of Insomnian citizens. They find two other Glaives - Nyx is grateful to see Libertus and Crowe, Nemo is pleased to have additional forces. The six of them find their way to where the Niffs have set up choke-points to prevent people leaving the city. It's a lot of soldiers and the others are worried but Nemo shrugs. "That's a decent warm up," she says, and before the others can object she _moves_.

A blur of shadow and silver Nemo destroys the battalion keeping watch - human soldiers fall unconcious, MTs are given the most merciful death she can and once the way is clear the Glaives come through and hotwire one of the cars - Nemo doesn't hop in though "I'm going to try and get more people out. Where should I meet you?"  
There's a quick discussion "Hammerhead, do you know where that is?"  
"I'm sure I can find it - now you should go before anyone else catches up!"

The car squeals its tires - Nyx and Regis pressed close in the backseat with the Princess next to them and the Glaives in the front - and shoots off into the evening. Nemo shakes out her hands, turns around and heads back into the mess that was once the Jewel of Lucis.

Clarus wakes to too-bright lights, and a strange lady with purple hair smiling at him "Lord Amicitia, I'm glad the phoenix down the King gave me worked."  
"Regis is alive?"  
"Yes, he and the Princess Lunafreya with some of the Glaives have made it out to Hammerheaad."  
"You are not... familiar?"  
She bows "I am Nemo d'Vidas, and I was able to help the King defeat Glauca."  
"That tells me very little."  
Nemo smiles "We're a little short on time - you are the last of the survivors I was able to help. We should get going - if you're familiar with how to get to Hammerhead I could use a driver to help me."  
Clarus gives a small smile back "Very well d'Vidas."  
"Nemo, please."  
"Nemo, then. Let's go."

They make it out of the city without trouble but darkness has fallen - and the car they find doesn't have the demon-repelling headlights needed. After a bit of discussion Nemo asks if muting the sound of the car would help with avoiding demons  
"You know, I have no idea."  
"Well I don't think you're in any state to be walking to the town so shall we give it a go?"  
"Alright Nemo, I'll drive - you do whatever it is you do."

It's a harrowing night-drive but they only have to stop once to fight a red giant - it's pretty easy to take down working together. Eventually though the pull into the gas station at Hammerhead, and head into the building, still bustling with light and life. Nemo hangs back as Clarus and Regis reunite, and nearly gets away with sneaking out altogether but the Glaives are not having with that and pull her into the room. Regis sits next to Nyx, their tangled hands a clear statement to all, as are the beads braided into hair.

For now, they are alive and well. And when the King looks at Nemo, asking her to stay.

What can she do but say yes.


	2. AU idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of like the Pied Piper, the King and his Fiance lead the people out to safety.

After Nyx has proposed to Regis the two of them decide on running away like reckless fools - chased after by the loyal Glaives and various Insomnians (Clarus, Cor et al) and as they run Nyx and Regis are inviting the people the pass on the street to come to their wedding, and well many of them join in a procession of laughter and joy that takes them far from the city walls.  
The Empire still invades, still gains the Crystal (but not the ring safely on Regis' finger) and smoke rises from Insomnia - the boys can see it and are flipping out when Noct gets a phone call 

"Hey Son..."  
"DAD?!?"  
"Nyx and I must have just missed you at Galdin. We're getting married!."  
"Um congrats. But Dad, our city is burning????"  
"That would be the Empire's fault. The loyal Glaives and Crownsguard who survived are organising evacuation, medical care and going to split up the refugees between the other cities in Lucis."  
"Is Clarus alive? Gladio's worried."  
"Yes, he's fine, he's been giving me such a Look since he caught up to us a few hours ago."  
"Okay. well um. Congrats on the being engaged."  
"Thanks Noct, how about you meet us at Hammerhead - we can catch up and work out what our next steps are."  
"Sounds good." Noctis hangs up and looks at his friends who are wide-eyed with disbelief.  
"So um, Dad's okay - and so is Clarus. They'll meet us in Hammerhead"  
"Let's go then," said Ignis and smiled when Noct insisted on driving.

They reunited in Hammerhead and despite the setbacks Regis was smiling so wide as he held Noctis, the Wall no longer pulling on his spirit. "Come meet my fiance"

and then everything was okay and maybe Ardyn decided to try explaining and was surprised at the instant "MINE" that came from both Noctis and Regis and how they immediately wanted to start looking for alternatives. They then beat up the Empire and the Draconian and all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
